tales_from_the_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Telumus
Because I'm spooky - Telumus Alliance - D4 Browncoats - D4 Corporations - D4 Criminals - D10 Background By 2495 it had was already clear to Union of Allied Planets after growing tensions with outer planets that some sort of conflict would eventually arise. The military had been slowly gearing up for years, and a sizeable fleet had been amassed. However, manpower was still at a premium. Due to long years of peacetime, there were few career military personnel, especially in the ground forces, and a draft was difficult to pass through the parliament without a clear and present threat. The Union’s generals were confident would have no trouble reaching and bombarding the planet, but worried that a lack of manpower could make ground assaults difficult. Combined with the vast number of planets, this meant that an all-out war against these worlds, should they unite; would see the Union’s forces spread very thin. To combat this, various projects were given the green light to increase the effectiveness of the Union’s ground forces in the upcoming conflict. Some were combat enhancements for soldiers, some were anti-personnel weapons, some were delivery systems for toxic gases, and some were even more extreme. On a small space station orbiting an uninhabited planet in the core worlds, the most infamous of these projects was undertaken: The War Machine project. It was handled by the Violet Cross corporation, ostensibly a pharmaceutical company but largely a Union military black site human experimentation unit. The aim of the War Machine project was simple: to create artificially grown super soldiers that could be dropped into these distant warzones and singlehandedly tear their way through entrenched enemy positions to break up enemy lines; relying on a combination of exceptional physical prowess, heavy armour, a state of extreme adrenal psychosis, and sheer terror at the approach of these hulking humanoid beasts. While it was assumed that beyond a certain distance opposing forces would find it difficult to hit the War Machine, at closer distances armour largely impervious to small arms fire would need to be developed. Any armour sufficiently robust to withstand small arms fire would be exceptionally heavy, so an exceptionally strong soldier would be needed. Even with almost impenetrable armour, it is inevitable that wounds occur should bullets hit joints; thus, having the soldiers in a state of adrenal psychosis would make them much less likely to stop their assault due to shock. With the information gained from the Pax experiment, scientists were confident they could condition the soldiers to enter this state of psychosis with the correct triggers, while not being permanently psychotic as the subjects of the Pax experiment became, and thus still trainable. The soldiers also needed to be produced quickly, as the military could not wait 20 years for the first soldiers to be ready. A gestational period of 7 years was chosen as a goal, three times as fast as the normal human maturation period. Growth would be sped up and enhanced with a veritable cocktail of hormones. Citizens all over the Union that were exceptionally physically in some fashion were subtly “sampled”, normally during their mandatory yearly doctor’s visit, and the DNA information was collected into a database before being recombined into a set of characteristics with the ideal physical form and synthesized. The process of sampling and recombination took longer than expected, over a year. Once the DNA was synthesized, multiple zygotes were prepared and grown. Out of 100 original preparations, 80 failed, and out of the remaining 20, only 8 made it to full term; which with the growth cocktail, took just 12 weeks. Out of the 8 delivered, only 5 made it past the first two nights, and only 3 managed to survive the first non-umbilical injection of the growth cocktail. The three identical clones, named Telum-I, Telum-II and Telum-III in order of their time of “birth”, but referred to by their Latin numbers (Unus, Duo and Tres); were fitted with intravenous nutrient sacks and electroshock implants to ensure obedience. With the rapid growth experienced from the clones, they became physically ready for training in the second year, although mentally they struggled to comprehend the orders and training presented to them. Various physical activities were trailed to test the aptitude of the clones, and they proved to be exceptional specimens for their age. Continual experimentation with Pax subject blood in order to stimulate adrenal psychosis also started to bare fruit. In the first 2 years, the clones merely became incredibly violent and unable to process commands; and required an injection to trigger the episode. By the fourth year, through the use of electroshock conditioning and adrenal gland stimulation, the use of the injections became unnecessary. With the right command or in exceptional stress, the clones were able to enter; and in Duo’s and especially Unus’s case, exit; the psychosis with some mental effort. By the fifth year, the clones had progressed to the point where they were able to process orders, as well as displaying exceptional physical prowess. Military experts from various black ops corporations were brought in to instruct the clones in basic military procedure, as well as combat operations. Although initially resistant, the use of the shock implants ensured that the clones soon became obedient, standing at attention when issued with commands or reporting information. The clones displayed an unexpected mental aptitude for combat, quickly learning tactical manoeuvres as well as hand-to-hand combat techniques. In short time, the clones became effective and obedient soldiers, outpacing the original expectations at this milestone. Although the three were all clones, it was clear that environmental factors had not affected all three equally. Duo, the tallest, was clearly the paragon of the group; beating the other two regularly at hand to hand combat and displaying exceptional marksmanship. He also proved a prodigy in tactical warfare, acing a copy of the union entrance exams in year five. However, he proved to be difficult to control, and regularly caused injuries to aiding personnel. Tres, the middle height clone, proved to be a second behind Duo in both hand to hand combat and firearms, but struggled with tactical thinking. He also proved even harder to control than Duo, regularly having bought of uncontrolled rage that required exceptionally strong shocks to bring under control. Unus, the smallest, was clearly weaker than his two taller clones; but showed a much greater ability to control his emotions and rarely injured personnel. He also showed promise, if not Duo’s exceptional talent, in the more mental aspects of warfare. In the sixth year, a small conflict on a rim world provided the ideal environment to test the clones. The planet, unhappy with the excessive taxation of the core planets, aimed to secede from the Union and govern itself independently. The Union saw this as an ideal trial for the project. The clones were equipped with new heavy armour, a large automatic rifle, and a blade; and they were dropped off at identified locations were the colonists had been entrenched. No air support was provided. There were no survivors. The planet was later re-colonised. Over the year up until the Unification war, the performance of the clones only improved. Duo, especially, was proving to be a combatant the Union could only previously dream of. He excelled in both ground and air simulations and after training from Union piloting experts became a proficient dog fighter. Union generals were eager to get more clones of this super solider, but it was not to be. In 2506, months before the Unification war, Tres finally snapped. He knocked Unus down and started killing personnel and destroying the laboratory and the new clones. The standard security personnel were unable to contain him in his psychotic state, and only when Duo was finally able to kill his clone after a fierce hand to hand battle and a knife to the neck did the destruction stop. By then, it was too late. Key researchers had been killed, and the new clones were totally destroyed. Project War Machine was over. The clones were taken into custody by Union black ops. They were still fit for their original purpose, and a war was looming. Intensive training of the clones was also done in infiltration and boarding, as the aim was to also use the clones as shock troopers in boarding or breaching situations. They would not have to wait long. At the start of the Unification war, the clones were used to break key lines is areas were Union forces were spread thin, or as psychological warfare units on planets were known guerrillas would hide. Both clones performed with distinction, earning the moniker “Black Juggernauts” for their thick black armour and unstoppable advances. However, the Browncoats noted a key weakness – the Juggernauts often operated with good air support and were thus vulnerable from the skies. A plan was hatched for the true Juggernauts to attack two separate lines on a remote planet and would be surprised by air support and taken out. This was put into action in late 2509, risking weaker air support on another planet to disable the two clones. The plan worked, and the heavy guns of the gunboat were able to take down both Duo and Unus. Duo was quickly scooped up by a Union black ops fast attack ship, however Unus; in the confusion, was taken by horseback into the caves. The Union was unable to track him. Unus was taken in by Triad mercenaries, who had had their eyes on these hulking behemoths and their weapons. Unus’s gun, however, was lost and his armor was bullet ridden and useless. However, his skill was used to great effect by the Triads over the last two years of the war, running guns to both sides and defending Triad interests. As Unus was programmed to obey any command figure, the leader of the Triads who captured him became his new unit commander, and he treated him as such. However, in late 2512 various gang tensions came to a head and his commander was killed, leaving him without a leader. Being older, and less conditioned than before, he chose to do what many of the mercenaries near him had done and strike out on his own. He decided to choose his own name, and with often hearing himself referred to as both “Telum-I” and “Unus” he decided to combine them into a single word – Telumus. His huge size and reputation led him to many jobs, although a loss in his ability to control his psychosis states meant that disagreements over jobs or pay often turned into killings. He took no joy in this, he noted unlike Tres bloodlust gave him no joy, but he could no go back. Death was death. He was often hired for contract killings, and from one gained his trusty autorifle. Telumus, when the story starts, is only 18; although he has a body of an older man. He works in a violent occupation because it is all he has even known. As his conditioning has worn off over time, he has found himself starting to feel things, or think in creative new ways he never experienced before. It is new and frightening for him. He doesn’t know where Duo is, but he wonders. Some colonists whisper stories about the Black Juggernauts, however, and the Alliance black ops on still on alert for any sign of Telum-I. The Violet Crosses are unhappy too, with their research laboratory destroyed and their lucrative government contract cancelled. Telumus, however, is unaware of most of this. He does what he is good at and tries everyday to keep himself under control. He has never had friends, or more notably a lover. He often stands in the cargo bay, staring at the door; as he would during a drop. It helps him feel focussed. He isn’t sure what to do about socialisation, so he avoids it. Duo lives. Personality kinda grumpy. now a little nihilistic